It happened one night
by Blackstrawberry
Summary: After a one night stand Kagome's life changes forever
1. Chapter 1

It happened one night

Disclaimer-Don't own anyone

Kagome groaned as she woke up from the best sleep she's had in a while. Her whole body was sore, especially the throbbing between her legs. Her eyes shot open, her pupils dilated, and her breathing quickened as she comprehended what happened the night before. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to see what she had feared.

A man slept next to her on his side, pale scars marred his strongly built body making it obvious fighter. He had angular features haloed by soft lilac hair that contrasted against his golden skin. His face was set in a natural scowl. He looked familiar. Kagome couldn't place him though.

Gingerly, Kagome climbed out of messy king sized bed and gathered her cloths. She looked back at her sleeping companion to see that he was still sleeping. Relieved, she quickly got dressed and left the lavish apartment. Once she got out of the building the doorman signaled the taxi that took her home.

Trunks woke up unusually relaxed as he took in the thick smell last nights activities. He closed his eyes as he hardened in reaction to the heady scent and the memories that came with it. Suddenly he tensed and opened his eyes.

"Shit!" he swore as a specific memory hit him.

They didn't use protection. How could he be so stupid? How can he forget something so simple?

He was startled as his smart phone rang and nearly broke the device. Calming himself down Trunks looked at his caller ID. He recognized his best friend Goten's number and answered it.

"Goten."

"What's wrong?" Goten asked, taking note of the distressed tone of Trunks' voice. "I forgot the condom." He told his friend. "Did you..." Goten began. "Yeah." "Damn." "Yeah. I'll call you back." Trunks said and hung up.

If this woman was pregnant it could cause issues later on. He had to know. He took a fortifying breath then dialed his mother. "Hi honey." She greeted him. Trunks swallowed then began. "Mom, I messed up." He told her. "You didn't get arrested again did you?" Bulma asked.

He took a deep breath before going on. "No, I um, I forgot to use protection with a girl I brought home." He explained, then held his smart phone away from his ear. "What!?" His mother shrieked. "You know your saiyan blood increases the likelihood of conception!" "Who is she?" Bulma questioned.

"She said her name was Kagome." He told her. "I didn't get a last name." He said quietly. "Get over here and bring some dna." Bulma ordered. "I'll be there soon." He said just before his mother hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-epiphany

Disclaimer: Don't any of the characters

Kagome slipped her shoes off and put on her house slippers before she slid the door to the main room open. Fortunately the room was empty, her family was still asleep so Kagome didn't have to explain why she just got home.

Kagome quietly made her way up the stairs and to her room were she got her cloths for the day. She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself vigorously before she dressed and returned to her room where she fell asleep.

"Oy!"

The sudden noise and a sharp jab to the side woke Kagome up from her nap. She grumbled and turned toward the source of her annoyance, one Inu Yasha, her best friend and former fiancee. "What?" she asked him, clearly annoyed.

"What are ya still sleepin for, it's almost night-time." Inu Yasha asked her.

"Craaaap." She moaned while she rolled over on to her back and stretched. She arched her back and groaned, causing Inu Yasha to blush and turn away. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke. "Hurry and pack, I'll be waiting downstairs." With that he fled the room.

About twenty minutes later Kagome made her way downstairs, she said goodbye to her now awake family, then she and Inu Yasha were off. Once through the well, Inu Yasha knelt down in front of Kagome, his back to her.

Gingerly, Kagome climbed on his back, still a little sore, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once she settled, Inu Yasha leaped into the air and they were on their way. A few hours later the two caught up with Kilala who carried Kagome's other two best friends astride her back.

The a couple of days went by before Inu Yasha been to act strangely. He tried being discrete as he sniffed around an increasingly annoyed Kagome but subtle isn't his thing.

"What?" Kagome napped at him finally. "Your scent is different," He stated, taking a deep inhale of her scent. "Different?" She asked noting her friends were no concerned for her. "Yeah, it's almost like..." Inu Yasha jumped back wide-eyed, startling every one, and pointed a clawed finger at her.

"You're pregnant!"

Trunks hovered above the Shinto shine and stared down nervously. 'Funny' he thought. 'I can take on some of the most psychotic people in the universe but I'm nervous about this'. He took a deep breath and let it our slowly before beginning his decent on to the shrine grounds.

He rung the doorbell and waited for one of the people who he could sense inside. The door to the mud room was slid open by a boy, Kagome's brother Souta, if he remembered from Kagome's profile. Souta's brown eyes widened when he saw him, he obviously recognized him.

Before Souta could say anything Trunks cleared his throat before he spoke. "Is your sister in?" He asked. The boy grew nervous and he began to fidget. "Um, she's um, sick." He told Trunks. Having access to her medical records Trunks knew better then that.

"Souta!" An older woman came up behind the boy and scolded him before sending him off. Kagome's mom, Aiko he acknowledged. "Please come in." She said and moved out of the way. Trunks stepped into the small room and removed his shoes before he entered the main room.

They both knelt at the table in the center of the room and Trunks repeated his question to Kagome's mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's friends looked at her in stunned silence at Inu Yasha's exclamation and she stared at her friend. "Not funny Inu Yasha." She said as she tried to stave off her panic. "does it look like I'm joking!?" Inu Yasha snarled at her.

Miroku put himself between the two and tried to calm them. "She clearly retained her powers so no harm done." He said.

"It was you!" Inu Yasha yelled at the monk. "What!?" Sago grabbed him. "No..." Miroku tried before he struck by his fiancée. "Stop!" Kagome cried getting in the way. "It wasn't him! It was some guy I met."

"Whore." Inu Yasha said through gritted teeth. "Inu..." Kagome started, stunned at his words. "Go away" This time he stepped forward, teeth bared, rage clear. Confused and hurt, Kagome backed from them before turning and running.

Tired and dehydrated Kagome had walked for what hours when she was startled by something landing infront of her. She calmed immediately when she saw Kilala who proceeded to bump her in greeting. On the cat's shoulders was Shippo. "Hop on!" He said.

After they finally got to the well Kagome gave SHippo and Kilala hugs and kisses before turning to the benign looking structure. She climbed over the crumbling edge and let herself fall. Before she hit the ground she disappeared into a blue glow.

Once the light faded Kagome was left in the dark. She felt around until the ladder her family kept in there for her and climbed out. Once out, she made her way up the small set of stairs that led to the door, then she listened for any visitors. She heard no one outside s she slid the door open ans stepped out into the light of the setting sun.

Slowly, Kagome walked to her family home, she was not looking forward to her grandfather's reaction. Finally, she reached her family home and slid the door open, took off her shoes, and then entered the main room.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw her mother, who has spoken, beside a familiar looking woman. She had shoulder length, sky blue hair, matching eyes, and expensive looking cloths.

"I've looked all over for you!" The woman said.

Bemused, Kagome knelt across from them. "Why?" she asked. " "because my son is an idiot" the woman pulled out an object from a hidden pocket. "Pee on this." Kagome looked at the white, plastic wrapped, cylinder, then back at the woman. "Who are you?" she asked her.

The woman gasped in surprise. "Seriously! I'm Bulma Briefs! The most beautiful genius in the universe! CEO and heir to Capsule Corp! How can you not know!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: DBZ and IY are not mine.

Kagome walked down the stairs with the pregnancy test clutched in her hands, some part of her hoped InuYasha was wrong. That hope now dashed Kagome didn't look forward to her grandfather's reaction. Her mother, Kagome figured, would blow it off like she did everything else she did.

Kagome knelt across from the two older women, put the test in the center of the table and waited. It didn't take long before Bulma spoke up. "I want proof that this child in my son's." Kagome nodded. "If it is his you will not use it to trap him." Kagome gave Bulma a dirty look as she responded. " I would never do that!" she responded. "How could you say such a thing?!"

"Oh, I don't know, your family is deep in debt." Bulma answered. "What?" Kagome turned to her mother. "Mom?" "It's true." Her mother answered. "It didn't occur to me to tell you since you were so busy."

"That brings me to another point. You lie, your whole family does." Bulma stated. Kagome turned back to the scientist, who continued. "I don't know how you school and friends could believe all that but I don't." Kagome looked down at the table, Bulma had her there. "I can explain." She mumbled to the older woman.

Bulma leaned back on her heels and Kagome looked up before beginning. "When I was fifteen an artifact was stolen from the shrine. Grandpa is convinced that this item, The Jewel of four souls, can possess people and grant wishes so he didn't trust the authorities. He decided to send me. unfortunately the jewel was broken into pieces and now I have to find them. That's why I disappear." Kagome explained. Bulma watched her the whole time and with the help of her phone decided she was mostly telling the truth.

Across town Trunks barely dodged the fist that came his way before he spun around and tried to elbow his best friend Goten, on the neck. It didn't take long before Goten noticed his friend was distracted."You okay bro?" He asked Trunks as he dodged. "You seem out of it."

"Don't know Goten, Mom hasn't contacted me yet about that girl." Trunks explained while he blocked a knee to the face. "What about her?" Goten asked. "I may have gotten her pregnant." Trunks explained.

"Wait, What!" Goten asked stunned. Trunks took the opportunity to give his friend and upper cut to stomach. "Cheap shot!" Goten wheezed. He straightened and took on a serious demeanor. "Why is your mom handling it?" He asked. Trunks just shrugged. "When she heard she just took control."

Trunks' phone rang then and he answered, swore, then hung up. He looked over at Goten and told him the news. "She's pregnant,"

AN

I know, this took waaaay to long. So in an attempt to make up for it I'm going to do some fan art. Leave a comment about a Kagome pairing and I'll draw it and post it on DeviantArt, username ToMuchTime. Adult stuff will be on FurAffinity username Spidercat.

Thank you for you paitence


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Characters aren't mine.

"Congrats!" Goten said and slapped Trunks on the shoulder with a grin. This earned the fellow demi-saiyan a dirty look. Goten held his hand up in mock surrender. "What?" Trunks rolled hid eyes and took off. "Keep me updated!" Goten shouted after him.- Manage Stories

When Trunks landed it was in front of the gravity room were his father, Vegeta, was now training. He pressed the intercom button and spoke. "Dad?" "His father's gruff answer didn't surprise him. "I'm busy boy." The older man snapped. "I'll be quick." Trunks said, then waited.

The door to the building slid open revealing Vegeta, towel around his neck and glare in place. The older man crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well?" Trunks steeled himself before speaking. "I need to know everything you can tell me about Saiyan development, from womb through childhood." His father narrowed his eyes farther and Trunks continued. "I Kinda got someone pregnant."

Vegeta smacked his son upside his head, "Are you daft boy!" He growled out. "I know dad!" Trucks shot back. "I don't know what came over me, her scent.." His blood heated just thinking about it earning a disgusted look from his father. "For the love of...Were is she? I'll speak to both of you so you don't mess this up too"

It didn't take long for them to reach the site Bulma gave Trunks. They landed in front of a boy on the way inside a semi traditional two-story house. "Cool!" The boy exclaimed. "Um. yeah, you mind if we come in?" Trunks asked him. The boy shrugged" Go ahead, mom likes visitors." He answered.

The Shoji leading in from the mud room slid open with a crack and in stepped a tanned, muscular man covered in scars and wearing only loose black shorts . Most notable was the stiff black hair sticking straight up from a widows peak, the large dark eyes that glared through them all from under thick eyebrows, and a twitching brown tail around his narrow waist.

"Vegeta!?" Bulma addressed him, obviously surprised. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta ignored her for the moment as he scented the air before zeroing in on Kagome. "You. Outside." He ordered her. Glad for a way out of the kitchen, she obeyed and practically ran out of the room.

Once outside she noticed Trunks waiting with his arms crossed over his broad chest. She swallowed the lump in her throat before greeting him. "Hey." His sky blue eyes slowly looked her up and down causing her to blush. "Hi."

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Lets get this over with." He growled. Kagome turned to him. "Okay, Shoot." She said crossing her arms. "We aren't human."Trunks told her. 'Well dad isn't, I'm half." "And..?" Kagome asked earning a strange look from the hybrid. "Since Trunks didn't do the smart thing you guys are going to have some issues." Vegeta continued.

"He's going to become territorial towards others and affectionate, it's a defensive mechanism to increase the likelihood of his offspring surviving." Vegeta explained. " You didnt." stated. "I left before I realized conception occurred. " "Okay. Trunks is going to become annoying, anything else." kagome interrupted before an argument could get started.

"Your appetite will increase at least ten fold due to the fetus' metabolism." Vegeta continued. "Once the infant is born he may have a tail, if so, it will need to be away from the full moon to prevent transformation." "Transformation?" Kagome inquired. "It will go ozaru and destroy everything around it." "Ozaru?" Kagome asked. "Great ape." Trunks supplied. "Joy." Came Kagome's sarcastic response.

Kagome sighed as she ran her calloused fingers through her hair. "You Okay Miss Higurashi?" Trunks asked noticing her tired expression. "Couldn't be better." She stated, her voice flat. "I need some alone time." She told them before going into the house ans straight up to her room. She locked her door behind her and collapsed onto her bed. She curled up around the teddy bear her late father gave her, and finally allowed herself to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapt 6

disclaimer. Only the storyline in mine. The image that goes w/the story was requested

Trunks whole body hurt. Understandable due to his all out training session in the Gravity room his mother built. Now he lay on the floor thinking over his situation. He was going to be a father, and he was terrified despite his mother taking control. What if he messed up? What if Kagome didn't allow him to see the baby? What if some Psycho attacked earth again?

Trunks gingerly sat up and took a big gulp of cool water. He wiped his mouth and got to his feet. His father raised a warrior and it was about time he started acting like it. Trunks walked out of the gravity room and took off. It was about time he and Kagome had a heart to heart.

Kagome sat curled up on her bed, her head on her forearms. Her door creaked open to show her mother. "Honey, are you okay?" The older woman asked and Kagome felt her hopes rise. "I'm scared." She revealed. He mother sat next to her and rubbed her back. "I know dear."

"What do I do?" Kagome asked her mother. "I don't know dear, but Miss Briefs seems to have it under control." Her mom told her. "What about you mom?" "I trust you to do what's right." Kagome pulled away to face her mom. "I walk around in a WAR zone in a mini skirt, my grades are crap and I let myself get knocked up, why would you trust me?" She asked.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Was her mothers answer. "Not tha...did you even pay attention in school? Now your leaving my future in the hands of some stranger, again. Did you even put your two cents in?" Kagome's mother got up. "I have to pick your brother up ." She said then left Kagome staring after her, confused.

Kagome violently thew herself back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling wondering how her mother became so detached. A short time later there was a knock on her door frame and Trunks walked in . "Your mom let me in." He explained. "Of course."

He pulled out her desk chair and straddled it before speaking. "You okay to talk?" Kagome turned to face him then answered with a shrug. "I think we need to figure this out ourselves." He told her. "I need to finish something first." Kagome said. "Something to do with your "sicknesses"? He asked using air quotes.

Kagome flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I have to get something back and grandpa doesn't trust the police." She explained. "Will it put you in danger?"he asked. "Mom doesn't think so." "But?" "but yeah, it's dangerous."

"I'm coming with you then." Trunks told her, his tone leaving no room for argument. Kagome sat up. "Don't you have anything better to do?" "Nope" He got up and plopped down on her bed causing her to bounce into him. "As long as you have something of mine your stuck with me." He explained before stretching. Kagome couldn't help but check him out as her did, his satisfied moan causing her the blush for a different reason.

While Kagome was grateful he wasn't a youkai,Trunks caught her scent. He felt his whole body flush and ready itself. "Wanna hear something cool?" He asked while looked at her hungrily. Kagome swallowed. "W-what?"

"Even though I'm a half-breed." He rolled over and got on to his hands and knees and crawled to the were nose to nose. "I have a really good sense of smell." He told her in a voice lower than normal. Kagome's eyes grew wide in response. "I don't love you." SHe told him It was getting hard to catch her breath. "The feelings mutual." He told her while he brushed his lips along her neck. He smirked as she shivered and her scent grew stronger. "If you are okay with it, we can still enjoy ourselves. At least as long as the baby lets us."

Kagome looked down, her face red as Trunks waited. A little while later she gave him her answer. "O-okay." Trunks looked at her surprised due to her clear shyness about it. "Okay?" Kagome nodded. "Y-yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapt 7

I don't own DBZ or IY.

The next day Kagome wasn't surprised to be cornered by her friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, after school. They drug her to WacDonald's and proceeded to bombard her with questions of concern. Kagome assured then she was kay so the topic turned to Trunks.

"I can't believe you went with him!?" squealed. "Sooo, how was he?" Yuka asked slyly. The other two nodding as they leaned in. Knowing who they were talking about Kagome turned bright red. "Okay." She mumbled shyly. The girls looked skeptical. "Just Okay?" Ayumi asked. "Um, really okay?" Kagome tried to clarify. "tell us about it!" All three ordered licked her lips and rubbed her thieghs together. "well, um, he's kind of rough. Just the right amount." The girls nodded, wide eyed. "Even thinking about it makes weak in the knees. He has no hesitation, n -Knows all the right places to toach and kiss. And his body,..." Kagome fans herself.

Yuka dug a magazine out of her bag. It showed Trunks was on the cover reclined, wearing nothing but a strategically placed pile of money. "So.. What's he like under the cash?" She asked Kagome. "Just right." Kagome answered. "Niiiiice." The other girls chorused, each picturing something different. "Are you going to see him again? Eri asked.

Kagome breathed in deeply. Now was the moment of truth. "Y-yeah. "I, um, kind of have to. I'm pregnant." The three stared at her then. all at once..."What!?" "Are you going to tell him?" Eri asked. "He knows." She told them. 'How do you know it's his?"Yuka asked. Kagome gave her a dirty look. "He was my first." She told her. "You never did it with Inu Yasha?" Ayumi asked. "We were never together." Kagome said in a flat tone.

"What are you going to do?" Eri questioned. "We're working it out." Kagome told them. "I'm actually going to take some time off to figure it out with him." "OOO, do you think you guys will marry?" Yuka asked. Kagome just shrugged. The girls spoke for a while longer before the parted ways not realizing they had been watched the whole time..

Trunks was relieved that the meeting was finally over. He didn't really like this part of his job, the long, boring business meetings and such. As everyone filed out Trunks gave a jaw cracking yawn before getting out his phone. He noticed a miss call from Goten and called him back. After a couple rings Goten answered with his normal, cheerful, greeting. "How'd things go with Kagome?" Goten asked.

"I'm going to help her look for something, try to get to know her better. I'll be gone awhile." Trunks explained. "Cool, Need help? When can I Meet her?" Goten asked. "I'm meeting her in a little while, want to meet up at the usual?" He questioned his friend. "Sure, See ya in a few." With that the two hung up. Trunks went to his office and changed out of his suit and left to meet his friend.

The two men reached their meeting place an landed. After they greeted each other then took off again Goten decided to. question his friend some more. "So you helping her with the Dragonballs or something?" Trunks shook his head then reiterated what Kagome told him. "Damn. Good thing your her baby daddy then." Goten commented. Trunks ran his fingers through his hair as he responded. "I don't think she quite know who I am."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapt 8

Disclaimer: DBZ and IY don't belong to me

Some one was following her, she just knew it. A few years of being hunted had honed her stalker senses. She really needed to get to a safe place. She entered a crowd of girls and walked with them for a few minutes and then slipped into another.

Backtracking, Kagome felt as if she was no longer being followed. Twenty minutes later Kagome was at the shrine and cresting the stairs. She just unlocked the door when she heard her name called.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw her school friend Hojo. "How are you feeling?" He asked her while wearing a worried expression. Kagome smiled nervously. "I'm fine, thank you." She told him as she slid her shoes off.

"May I come in?" Hojo asked. "I guess." Kagome answered letting him in. Hojo sat at the table while Kagome got him something to drink. SHe sat down across from him then spoke. "Is evrything al right?" She asked noting his nervous demeanor.

"No." Hojo answered. "I've been pursuing you for some time and all I've been is friend-zoned." Kagome gave a long-suffering sigh. "Hojo." She began. "People aren't vending machines you put nice into and sex comes out." Hojo glared at her causing her to flinch, it was strang to see that look on him. "Clearly. InuYasha was disrespectful and you kept going to him. Trunks was rough with you." Kagome tensed when he said that and watched him get to his feet.

"Hojo..." The youth interrupted when he knelt by her. "So I decided to do it your way." With that he roughly grabbed her long black hair and pulled her head back sharply. Before Kagome could say anything Hojo had her on the ground kissing her roughly.

Kagome was too stunned to move at first but came back to her senses when she felt her breast get squeezed. She began to struggle beneath him which seemed to egg him on more. Finally. she bit his tongue causing him to reel back then punch her. She saw stars fo a moment so it took her a moment to realize he was kissing her neck.

Kagome pulled at Hojo's light brown hair which earned her a moan. "Stop." She pleaded. He ignored her ans slipped his hand under her skirt. Kagome stiffened the put her hand son his shoulders. "NO!" She screamed , surprising herself and Hojo with a burst of purification. This sent Hojo into the doorway.

What Hojo connected with wasn't the door.. Hojo spun around and saw an angry Trunks. Confused and terrified Hojo ran and Trunks let him go. Goten nodded and disappeared, causing Kagome to stare at the spot were he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Trunks and Goten sensed a power surge coming from the two-story house below them and landed quickly. When Trunks opened the door a weak looking young man was tossed against him. Trunks looked over at Kagome and found her curled up and crying. He felt his blood boil at the sight but let the man go in favor of comforting the mother of his child.

Trunks gathered Kagome into his arms. She struggled at first until she realized who it was, then she wrapped her arms and legs around him. As he held her he made Goten who nodded grimly before vanishing. They would later learn that Hojo was in critical condition at the hospital.

Trunks rubbed circles on Kagome's back as he comforted her. After a few minutes Kagome pulled away a little. "Sorry." She apologized. Trunks brushed the hair out of her eyes. "It's not you fault." He told her.

"Yeah, it was his idea." The new voice startled Kagome who turned to face the intruder. "Hey Goten." Trunks greeted his best friend. "This her." Goten asked after kneeling in front of her. Trunks nodded. Goten Held out his hand to Kagome who reluctantly took it. Goten gave her hand a firm shake and introduced himself.

"Name's Goten Son." "Kagome Higurashi"

AN: going to re do some of my stories. Namely close encounters and Cinderella.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer:Don't own DBZ or IY

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome greeted. Goten "Please, sit." The tall young man plopped down across from Trunks and Kagome. "What brings you two here? Not that I'm complaining." Goten shrugged. "I wanted to see the chick putting my best friend through the ringer." He stated casually.

Kagome's face turned red in her embarrassment. For the love of...Why does everyone think I'm trying to trap you?!". She said, frustration obvious. Goten held up his hands in surrender. "I was kidding!". He told her. "Was that guy why you want to fight?". Goten changed the subject.

Kagome looked over at Trunks who looked back at her innocently. "We're best friends.". He justified. Kagome. looked back at Goten and replied in the negative. "That's the first time Hojo's done that. He's not the first to try to hurt me and now that I'm going to be a mom I have more to protect."

"Not the first time?" Goten asked. "That Naraku guy really doesn't loke you does he?" Again, Kagome glared at Trunks. "What?" He responded. Kagome looked to Goten. "What did he tell you?" She wanted to know.

"You a time traveller like the other him, Your looking for some artifact that's a pain in the ass, and you can't rely on your friends." Goten summarised. "How long do you plan on being gone?" He continued. "As long as my baby will let me."

Goten nodded his understanding then leaned back resting on his hands. "So when are you getting married?" He asked Trunks and Kagome who both flushed. "Goten!" The cried at the same time. The grinning teen just looked back innocently.

"We're getting to know each other, if we are compatible we'll take it from there." A clearly embarrassed Trunks explained. "Your families ain't pressuring you?" Goten asked the two. "Mom's up to something." Trunks explained. "Should I be worried?" Kagome asked. "Probably." Both men said together.

"Greaaaat." Kagome's sarcasm was obvious.

Kagome then caught sight of the clock on the microwave and stood up. "Can you guys excuse me for a bit. I Need to pack." "Yeah, no problem." With that Kagome left.

Once she was gone Goten whistled. "She's hoooot." "In more ways than one." Trunks added. "You gunna start her training before or after the baby?" Goten asked. "Before. I'd rather not walk in on what happened today again." Trunks. "what happened with him anyway?"

Goten smirked. "I took care of it." Trunks nodded. "Good."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Dragonballz

When Kagome came down stairs Trunks and Goten there being interrogated by her brother and grandfather while her mother made supper. "Hey guys." She greeted, setting her bag down then sitting next to Trunks. "Awww, do you have to leave all ready." Souta whined. "after supper." Kagome told him.

"But you just got back." "I know Souta, but when this trip is over I won't be going back there."Kagome explained. Souta looked down at his plat their mother placed in front of him. " What if you don't come back?" He asked quietly.

Kagome's expression softened then she answered. "I will do whatever I have too." She told him. "Besides, I can take whatever gets in our way." Trunks told him. "He's a lot tougher than he looks." Goten explained. "Tougher than Inu Yasha? Souta asked. "You don't see him here, right?" Souta shook his head. " Then I'm tougher thank him."

After that they had all received their meals and ate in silence. When they were done, Trunks, Souta, Goten, and Kagome went out side. When they reached the well house Souta hugged Kagome tightly before running back into the house. Goten made Trunks promise to bring back a souvenir, and then Trunks and Kagome entered then well house.

Once inside trunks took Kagome's bag before pulling Kagome flush against him. Kagome blushed brilliantly as she threw her arms around his neck while he levitated. Trunks descended into the old well slowly. Before hitting the bottom they were engulfed in the well's magic and disappeared.

When they reappeared on the other side trunks flew up out of the well and hovered above it. "were too?" He asked a stunned Kagome. She wasn't expecting the well to take him. "There is a village that way." She pointed East. "You can put me down now."

Trunks descended to the ground and let Kagome go but remained holding her pack. Side by side they began to walk to the village. Half way there a rustle in the bushed was heard and something jumped out. "Kaaagomeee!"

Catching it in mid air Trunks looked at it. Orange hair, animal feet, the fluffiest tail he'd ever seen "A squirrel boy?" He asked Kagome incredulously. Before Kagome answered The boy did. "I'm a fox!" he snapped at the man, crossing his arms.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she took Shippo into her arms. "This is Shippo, a fox spirit kit. Shippo, this is Trunks, My bay's father." Shippo narrowed his big green eyes suspiciously at Trunks before Jumping on to him.

Shippo grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt and got in his face. "Shippo!" Kagome scolded beside them but the kit ignored her. "I'm gunna say this once." Shippo growled. "If you hurt her, abandon her, or her baby, I will hunt you down and kill you, got it? I'm tired of seeing her in pain."

Kagome turned red and Trunks smirked at him. "I like you kid." Trunks told him while he ruffled his hair. Shippo blushed and jumped down next to Kagome. "Shippo, What's been going on?" Kagome asked him. Grateful for the distraction, Shippo updated Kagome.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapt 11

Disclamer-I Don't own Inu Yasha or DragonballZ

"And then, Ko tackled him!" Shippo was in the middle of explaining a rousing game of tag from his place between Kagome and Trunks as the walked over the small wooden bridge near the village. Trunks wrinkled hs bose at the smell that came with no plumbing causing Shippo to pat his hand. "You get used to it." Shippo told him, earning a nod fro Kagome.

"Lady!" Kagome was greeted by some of the villagers as they walked through the village. Kagome cheerfully greeted them back. "You sure are popular." Trunks commented. "I share medicine from my time." She explained. "They think she's magic," Shippo added.

After making their way through a mass af children with Shippo's help, the young adults made it to Keade's home. "Hi Grandmother!" Kagome greeted the old woman, bending down and hugging her. "Greetings Kagome! Who is your friend?" Keade asked from her stool next to her door. Trunks stepped up next to Kagome and introduced himself. "Trunks, a friend of hers"

Kagome took her bag and went past Keade, placing it in a corner. While she was gone Keade narrowed her eye at Trunks. "What are your intentions with her?" She asked Trunks. "Depends on if we hit it off." Trunks said,shrugging. " If we do, we get married, if not, we'll see." He explained.

"She is with child?" Keade asked, stunned. "Yes I am." Kagome answered. "He's the father." She added. "That is unexpected, your aura seems intact as well." "Why wouldn't it be?" Trunks asked, watching as Kagome seemed relieved. "Less hardy Miko have been known to loose their abilities." Keade explained.

"That's stupid." Trunks said. "I guess that explains a little." Kagome followed up. Trunks draped his arm over Kagome's shoulders. "Don't worry, what I have to teach you isn't anything like that." Kagome blushed at his display and Keade grumbled about young love.

The next morning Trunks woke before everyone and did his morning workout. By time he was done he was surrounded by ogling women. He smirked at some who got all flustered and looked away. "What's going on?" Shippo, who had woke because of the commotion, inquired after shoving his way through. "Just going through some katas." Trunks explained.

"Can you wake Kagome up?" Trunks requested as he stood up straight. Shippo ran into Keades home and poked Kagome with his finger. After a short time, and a few attempts to swat at Shippo, Kagome woke. "Whaaaat?" She groaned "Trunks wants to talk," He explained.

Kagome got to her feet and stumbled out into the early morning light. "Where is he/ What's going on?" she asked Shippo upon seeing a crowed of exited females. "He's in there." Shippo explained, pointing at the crowed. Kagome squeezed her way through the women to the prince, who was wiping himself down with a towel from who knows were. "You all ready have a fan club." She grumbled, blushing at the sight od his glistening torso.

Trunks surprised her when he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, earning a murmur from the crowed. When he pulled away, Trunks couldn't help but smirk at her wide eyed expression. "We're starting training today." He told her. "Huh?""You wanted to learn to protect our child and yourself, remember." He reminded her. "Oh Yeah. What do I do?" She asked once she regained her bearings.

An hour later Keade had breakfast ready and Kagome came into the hut. She was sweaty from the exercise Trunks had her do, and out of breath. Trunks who came in behind her was the exact opposite. "Smells great." Kagome complemented her elder "You are too kind." Keade commented turning to the pot after Shippo took the bowl and brought it to a now sitting Kagome.

After breakfast Kagome bathed and got dressed. When she returned from the cold stream Trunks, Shippo, and Keade were waiting. Trunks Handed her her yellow pack, which was heavier than normal and nearly tipper her over. Helping her right herseld Trunks explained that it was [art of her training. "It will build your strength and endurance"

Keade hobbled up to Kagome and explained that she had put scrolls for Kagome to study in the pack as well. "I didn't put anything in there." Shippo Said. "Was i supposed to?" He asked. "No, that's okay." Kagome told the fox. After Kagome and Shippo said their good byes, the trio were on the road.

AN

Others show up next chapter. Sorry for the wait


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or IY

It was dusk when they stopped their trek. Kagome dropped her pack and plopped down on the grass with a groan. "You Okay?" Kagome opened her eyes to see Shippo's concerned expression. "Yeah. I just got to get use to these new cloths." She told him before slipping out of the straps to her bag. "I suppose it's time to get camp ready." She continued.

"Leave it to me Trunks stated. Kagome groaned again. "What?" Trunks and Shippo asked. "InuYasha." Kagome stated. "Is shat the energy coming towards us?" Trunks asked. Kagome gingerly got to her feet and nodded just as InuYasha burst through the trees nearby.

"Oi! Who are you?" InuYasha challenged the lavender haired man. "What's it to ya?" Trunks retorted, watching what appeared to be cat land next to the irate dog. Inuyasha bared his teeth at Trunks who looked completely unimpressed.

"Go away!" Shippo yelled at the trio. "What Kagome does in none of your business after what you did." "What I did?!" Inuyasha pointed at Kagome. "She got herself knocked up!" he snapped.

Trunks raised his hand. "I helped." He stated. Kagome turned red. "What are your intentions towards our friend?" Miroku asked. Trunks shrugged, "Why does everybody ask me that?" He asked.

"She is a dear friend." Miroku answered. "Clearly." Trunks deadpanned. "This ain't the place to have a baby." InuYasha told them. "he's right."Sango agreed. "Naraku will hunt it down."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" She asked. "That's why you guys freaked? Here I thought it was because you thought you shard detector was ruined." Sango and InuYasha flinched. Sango dismounted from Kilala and straightened his yakuta before speaking.

, "I'm sorry." She said. "I was just stunned you would be so careless." Trunks rolled his eyes while opening a small box. "You suck at apologies." Kagome glanced at Trunks then at Sango. "So what?" Kagome retorted, "Miroku didn't freak on me. Inu Yasha does stupid things all the time." "Oi!"

Kagome looked at InuYasha. "It's true! So what if I chose to relieve some stress! I'm not in a relationship! So what if I put my powers at risk! They didn't leave me And I met someone willing to teach me not to rely on them!" "She told them. "I also have no doubt Naraku will be dead before this child is born." By time she was done her hands were fisted on her hips and her chest was heaving.

Trunks walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You hot when your mad." He growled into her ear, causing pink to spread further. "Trunks!" she squealed. Sango and InuYasha turned red, Miroku had a perverted smirk, and Shippo made a gagging noise.

"Oh for fucks sake, Get a room!" Came InuYasha's embarrassed cry. "K." Trunks said, finally pulling what looked like a pill out of the small box. He pressed a button and through the pill away from him. It burst into a cloud of smoke.

"What the Fuck!" InuYasha shrieked, pulling out his sword, Tetsiaga, Every one else readied for battle except for a laughing Trunks. "Relax, It's just a capsule house." He explained as the smoke cleared revealing a rounded, white building.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (If i did Kagome would have got a lot more training) Or Dragonball z/gt

"This, is, so, cool!" Shippo squealed and immediately began crawling around the gleaming white dome. "Your a fox or somethin! That's why Kagome fucked you! She's under a spell!" InuYasha shouted. Kagome face palmed. "Are you slow or something?" Trunks asked, completely serious look on his face. "Oi! You want some!" Inuyasha challenged, baring his claws.

"Now InuYasha."Miroku interjected When Trunks just pretended to yawn and ignored him in favor of speaking to Kagome. "Wanna tour?" he asked. "Me too!" Shippo shouted excitedly as he bounced over. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Oi!" InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the arm. Before any one could move InuYasha was groaning from the ground about twenty feet away. In his former spot stood Trunks. Everyone stared at him in shock. "What? I was supposed to let him man handle her? That's okay with you guys?" He asked them.

"No, It's just that no one has ever knocked him out so easily." Sango explained. Trunks looked at her strangely. "Why? He's not even that strong. Who's the chick?"

"You Dare!" Everyone turned towards the familiar shriek. Turning InuYasha over with a booted foot stood Sesshoumaru. His white hair fluttering slightly in the breeze. In front of him was a short, pea green creature in brown who looked like he was going to burst.

"What are you?" Seshoumaru spoke calmly. Trunks shrugged. "Hybrid, alien." He explained.. "What are you?" he asked back. "You dare speak to my eseemed lord..." "Jaken." The green man stopped speaking and lost some of his color.

"State you business on my lands?" Sesshoumaru asked Trunks. "Helping Kagome finish with her business before the baby comes." Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome then back at Trunks. "InuYasha is mine to kill." Seshoumaru stated, then took his leave.

"Okay, That happened." Trunks commented. "So! Tour?" He asked everybody, clapping his hands. Miroku and Sango looked at each other then joined Kagome and Shippo next to Trunks. Trunks lead them into the capsule home and after Kagome put her things down, began to show them around.

The interior was white and blue. "Living, bed, dining, kitchen area." He walked over to the fridge. "Fully stocked." He said opening it. "It's cold!" Shippo exclaimed. Sango and Miroku crowded in and poked at it and expressed their amazement. Trunks went to the sink and turned the faucet on and off. "Hot and cold running water." He explains. Again, the three from the past checked it out. Trunks walked to the large, flat screen TV and turned it on, startling those not in the know. "Crap load of movies." He told them then watched as they poked at it.

Kagome watched amused as the checked it out. "They're like kids." Trunks commented. "Seeing it is a lot different then me trying to explain it." Trunks nodded as he moved to one of the two doors. Closet. He moved on to the next. Bathroom.

Kagome's eyes widened, she was expecting something spartan, so far everything had been luxurious. Especially the bathroom. Like everything else it was white with a small bench to wash on before getting in the bath. The tub was huge, with jets and along the edge, bottled of various baths and soaps.

"Can I use it now?" Kagome asked, suddenly feeling all the sweat and soreness of the day. "You don't have to ask." Trunks told her. Kagome ran and got her sleeping cloths, ran back to bathroom, handed Shippo to Trunks then shut the door.

"She's gunna be there for hours, you know that right?" Everyone turned to see a now awake InuYasha. "She's a modern girl." Trunks said with a shrug. "You gunna keep your hands to yourself now?" InuYasha crossed his arms. "I just wanted to talk with her." He explained. Trunks snorted.

"Use your words then." Trunks relied. "Don't tell me how to handle her, I've known her longest." InuYasha growled. "Then why did you freak on her?" Trunks challenged. "None of your business!" InuYasha snapped. "Probably jealous." Shippo answered from his place, now in front of the TV.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled before trying to hit Shippo. The kit dodged and hid behind Trunks. "Who are you to her exactly?, all of you." Trunks asked. "None of your.." "Her friends." Sango Interrupted InuYasha. "Oi!" InuYasha protested. "I let my insecurities get to me and lashed out at her. I shouldn't have done that, it's not her fault Miroku and I can't marry yet." Sango explained. Miroku and InuYasha looked over at Sango, surprised at her answer. She usually wasn't so forthcoming. Shippo just watched TV.

"Why didn't you get upset?" Trunks asked Miroku. "I'm not exactly known for my celibacy." Miroku explained. Sango and the others rolled their eyes. InuYasha made a rude noise and Shippo made a snide comment. Miroku continued as if nothing was said. "It would be hypocritical. I assure you, I have eyes for only Sango. Before her, Kagome wasn't an option out of respect."

"And InuYasha would have kicked you ass." Shippo added. "Damn straight." INuYasha continued.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Yes, There is that." He finished.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 24

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Dragonball z

Trunks mouth slowly curved into a smirk after Inuyasha's statement about Kagome's bathing habits. Inuyasha watched Trunks suspiciously, he recognized that look from Miroku. "Don't even, I'll kick your ass!". "You guys are free to do what you want." Trunks told them, taking off his shirt causing Sango to turn bright red. He then proceeded into the bathroom.

Trunks removed his pants and boxers and knelt behind Kagome as she was rinsing herself before her bath. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Startled, Kagome shrieked and tried to hit him."Whoa, it's just me!" Trunks exclaimed, catching her wrist.

Kagome covered her breasts, "What are you doing?!" She asked. Trunks raised a brow. "Seriously?" He pulled her closer while he picked up the sprayer and sprayed himself before shutting it and the now full tub off. That finished, he picked her up to her embarrassment. "Trunks!"

He knelt them both into the hot water and kissed her. Then he picked up body soup and squirted some into a loofa. Trunks kissed her again then slowly ran the sudsy pouf along her neck. Kagome shuddered and leaned against the side of the tub, her long legs on either side of him.

Trunks ministrations gently moved along her collarbone s and between her flushed breasts. Kagome brought her hands to her straining nipples only to have Trunks swat them away. She groaned in frustration then tried not to giggle when he reached her side.

"I'll have to remember that." He murmered . Kagome.s eyes got wide."Don't even..." She tried to warn him only to moan when he nibbled behind her ear. The water sloshed as she arched against him and caused him to growl as she dug her nails into his broad back.

Trunks ran the loofa along her legs and up her back before dropping it onto the floor. He took both hands and pulled her against his erection and rubbed the tip between her folds. He was careful to catch her clit on each up stroke.

Kagome rolled her hips drawing a moan from her lover. He could feel her cream as it coated him dispite the water. "Ready?" Trunks asks her. "Yess." Kagome hissed. Trunks smirked, then entered her.

Out side the bathroom Inuyasha was as red as his cloths. Shippo got a mischievous look on his face. "Hey, Inuyasha, what's going on in there?". He asked. "Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled before storming off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Disclaimer. I don't own inuyasha or dbz

The morning saw Trunks attempting to make a reluctant Kagome. This unintentionally resulted in InuYasha, who was sleeping outside, sat. The understandably peeved man then proceeded to slam the door to the capsule house door open as he went to confront the woman. The sound of the slamming door woke everyone.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Your lover doesn't know how to wake you." He hissed as he glared at Trunks.

At first, Kagome looked at him, clueless. Then it dawned on her that it wasn't InuYasha who had bothered her. He wouldn't be that gentle. Embarrassed, she blushed than apologized to him. The man just huffed and stalked back outside. Everyone else lay back down except Trunks, Shippo, and Kagome.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Kagome asked.

"Time to start training." he told her.

Kagome looked at the clock on the wall and back at Trunks. "It's five thirty." She told him flatly.

Trunks shrugged. " I Let you sleep in." He replied. "put on your weights and get a water bottle from the fridge. I'll wait out side." Trunks ordered then left the house, Kagome staring after him.

Slowly, Kagome got up and, after stumbling a few times, managed to do as she was told. When she and Shippo got outside Trunks and InuYasha were talking.

Civilly.

"Hey guys." She greeted them. "Whats going on?"

"Oi! Don't look so suspicious." InuYasha answered. By that time Kagome was next to them. Inuyasha took a deep breath, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, and spoke.

"I'm sorry I've been suck an asshole."

Kagome and Shippo stood there, mouths hanging open, stunned. InuYasha turned the same color as his cloths. "What?" Shippo looked at Trunks. "What did you say to him?" He asked.

"Not much, Why?Trunks asked.

Instead of answering Kagome walked up to InuYasha and gave him a hug. InuYasha awkwardly patted her back, clearly uncomfortable.

"Don't ever do that again." Kagome mumbled against his shoulder before pulling away.

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah." he muttered.

trunks stepped between the two Draped his arm over Kagome's shoulders.

"Okay! Time to start training. We'll start with the basics." He said in an overly cheerful way. Taken off guard by a sudden spike of protectiveness.

A/n Probably revamping some of my stories. Namely my other DBZ crossover and my Rorouni Kenshin WWZ IY crossover. Thanks for waiting


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer Don't own DBZ or IY

Kagome stood across from Trunks, beside her stood Shippo, ready to train along side her. Miroku and Sango were off to the side, and InuYasha lay in a tree watching Kagome and Trunks closely.

"Put your feet shoulder width apart." Trunks instructed. "Good. Bend at the knees so they are over your toes but not past." Kagome did as she was told. "Now, try and block me." "What?" Kagome asked before being pushed off balance. "Hey!"

Kagome stumbled back before catching herself. Trunks circled around her. "Keep your guard up, we aren't stopping until you block me.

By time Trunks decided training was over Kagome was exhausted. Unfortunately her day wasn't over yet. After their cool down Kagome was given her pack, Trunks shrunk the house, and the group got started on the days journey. She was stumbling along besides Trunks, Who hadn't broke a sweat.

"you did well your first day." Trunks told her as he draped a supporting arm around her waist. "Is that how you learned?" She asked him. "Kind of. My dad actually just beat the crap out of me a lot of the time."

"Why would he do that?" Sango asked, she had fell back and was walking on Kagome's Opposite. "Your mom let him too?"

"She yelled at him about it a lot but she couldn't stop him." Trunks explained, answering Kagome first. "My Dad's culture revolved around war and he was the heir. He was also forced to be a hostage and mercenary when he was about five or six."

"That's horrible!" Kagome said causing Trunks to shrug.

"It's perfectly normal for a lot of cultures around the universe." He explained.

"Hostages are common here too." Miroku said. Sango nodded." It's a way to keep people in line." She added.

"Still blows though."Kagome mumbled.

"That it does." Miroku agreed.

"Hurry up!" InuYasha shouted from ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer..I don't own Inuyasha or DBZ

"You'd Think hunting some phsyco down would Have more action." Trunks stated as the group walked along yet another dirt road. "We can go weeks with out an attack." Miroku stated.

"More time for training then." Trunks said, pulling Kagome into a half hug. "Among pther things." His comment causing Kagome to flush bright red.

"What other things?" Shippo asked from his spot on Sango's shoulder.

"You know damn well! You guys are like rabbits,"Inuyasha griped from his spot up front.

Before Kagome could say anything else, she tensed the groaned. "Kagome?" Trunks asked her. "Kouga." She stated causing the rest of the group aside from Trunks

"Who?"

Inuyasha smirked. "This is gunna be good."

"For you maybe." Kagome mumbled.

Kouga approached with his usual whirlwind, stopping in front of Kagome, now in Trunks embrace.

"Oi! Your to close boy." Kouga addressed Trunks with a snarl, ignoring Inuyasha as he pulled out a chip bag from Kagome's pack and settled to watch. "What are you anyway?"

Trunks rolled his eye as he yet again explained what he was. Koga narrowed his eyes at the young man, then growled as Kagome's scent hit. "You're pregnant, I leave you alone for a month and the dog let's you get knocked up!" He shouted, pointing at a now annoyed Kagome.

"Inuyasha didn't let me do anything Koga." She tells the irate wolf from were Trunks had moved her behind him.  
"What do you want? " Trunks asked Kouga, crossing his muscled arms over his chest.

"What's it to you?" Kouga challenged.

Inuyasha let Shippo take a chip.

"She's my girlfriend." Trunks explained.

"So? She's my woman."

"Funny." Trunks started. " It's not your name she screams when we..,"

"Trunks!" Kagome squealed.

"Sis!" Ginta and Hikakku greeted as they finally caught up to Koga. They stopped and scented the air then grinned. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks guys."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: don't own IY or DBZ

Kagome smiled at the exhausted wolves as they tried to catch their breath. "Hi, guys." She greeted. "Trunks, this is Ginta and Hakakku, Kouga's friends." The two wolves greeted her lover before asking what was going on.

"This brat was manhandling my Woman," Kouga answered causing Kagome to roll her eyes. "What are you going to do about it?" Trunks asked the wolf. Kouga turned his attention to Trunks and bared his teeth before throwing a punch.

Trunks caught Kouga's are and casually threw him, knocking over some trees. "What are you doing?" Kagome snapped at Trunks. The lilac-haired man shrugged at her as he watched Kouga bounce back.

Trunks met him with a fist to the face that had Kouga swearing. The wolf whipped the blood from his nose and grinned at Trunks. "I was gonna hold back," He told the alien. "Now I know better." Trunks pretended to yawn.

Kouga came at Trunks and spun into a roundhouse kick only to hit a tree instead. The tree shattered as he rebounded and kicked Trunks in the face. Trunks flipped his hair. "Was I supposed to feel that?" he asked flippantly before he knocked Kouga out with one hit.

"Wooo! InuYasha shouted from his place, fist up in the air while an unamused Kagome stalked up to Trunks. "What was that all about!?" She yelled at him. "Relax," Trunks told her. "He'll be fine."

"That's not the point!" Kagome snapped, throwing her hands up. "your right. The Point is some guy I don't know was was claiming you and by default, my kid." Trunks shot back. "It's not like you weren't warned."

Kagome spun on her heel and made her way to a reviving Kouga. She knelt by his side and began to fuss to the annoyance of Trunks. InuYasha walked up to the prince and snorted. "She's too damned caring for her own good," He stated as he crumpled up his chip bag. "Get used to it."

Miroku joined the two men watching Kouga milk the attention he was getting. "It's surreal seeing someone other than you go through this, eh, InuYasha?" The hybrid nodded. "funny as hell, though." InuYasha stated.

"Speak for yourself." Trunks grumbled before talking ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

Trunks sat on the couch, hands laced together behind his head. He quietly watched her skirt sway as she walked into the bathroom of the capsule house to get ready for bed. They had just got done training but that as close as she would let him get.

Shippo was already asleep, curled up next Kilala, also asleep. Sango and Miroku were talking among themselves. As Kagome closed the door Inu Yasha sat on the floor nearby and began to eat some noodles.

Disclaimer: I don't own either series

"I got it!" Trunks shouted as he stood up, startling everyone but Shippo and Kilala. He then disappeared. "What was that about?" Sango asked. Inu Yasha shrugged before finishing his meal.

In The bathroom, Kagome was standing in front of the mirror. Her hands rested on her abdomen feeling the baby bump that was forming. She couldn't believe there was a life growing inside her. She wondered If anyone else noticed as she looked at herself in profile. This was so strange.

After a few minutes, Kagome dressed in her night clothes before exiting the bathroom. She paused to watch InuYasha teaching Miroku and Sango about video games. Shippo was awake now, woken by the commotion , and watched the three, his tail whipping with excitement. Kilala was poking at the moving characters on the screen and Trunks was gone. At that realization, she felt her heart clench. He probably got tired of waiting. Kagome decided not to think on why she was bothered.

When Shippo Noticed her he jumped up and guided her to sit next to Sango. "Look what InuYasha Found!" He exclaimed. "I see that," She said, rubbing her stomach. "Are you okay? Shippo asked, getting Miroku's attention. "Kagome?"

"I'm fine guys. I'm just worried we won;t find Naraku before the baby is born." She answered him in an attempt to distract him. Miroku knew what she was doing but humoured her. I understand. He said clenching the hand that held the curse. Kagome immediately felt guilty, compared to him, her issue was small. "Maybe we can talk later?" She asked the monk. "Of course." He answered her with a smile.

Trunks was excited.

He had no idea why, it's like like he was getting laid, he just didn't want Kagome mad at him anymore. He didn't really want to think why her state of mind bothered him. "There." He muttered as he turned on the last of the floating lights he got from his time. the grotto he picked out.

From above him, Trunks felt a rise in energy and a shift in the wind before all his work was destroyed.

AN/Sorry for the wait, I have no idea what the story line is. As you can tell by the lags. Next chapter I'm trying to figure out a fight scene


End file.
